


Come, Little Lark

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke Skwalker, Gen, Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), Sad Dad Obi-Wan Kenobi, someone please give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: In the desert, with the future of the galaxy held in his arms, Obi-Wan Kenobi reflects
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Come, Little Lark

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of turned into an angsty fic with a sprinkling of soft Dad Kenobi since I can’t seem to help making Obi-Wan suffer

Obi-Wan wasn't quite ready to let go.

His last force bond had snapped mere hours ago as Master Yoda separated them for their own safety, taking with him the last of Obi-Wan’s hope. For a while he had simply wandered blindly, the infant in his arms not even making a cry of complain despite the stifling heat.

As he rocked the child gently from one side to the other, his hand looking huge splayed across the baby's back, it seemed to hit him all at once that this was his last link to his brother. This angel of a child, who simply blinked up at him with blue eyes the size of small orbs, had somehow become the only thing he had left to care for.

"We have to care for one another now, don't we little one?" It was worth getting a little bit of sand in his mouth when Luke Skywalker stroked his beard with one chubby little fist, looking delighted with himself. Despite everything he'd seen in the last day alone, Obi-Wan could not help a soft laugh.

"I am glad we're in agreement on that little lark. I'm sure you'll take good care of me once I'm a doddery old man, won't you?" As though he had been listening and understanding, the baby gave a soft coo in response, patting the bristles of his beard more gently, with more control than Obi-Wan had thought he would have. Reluctantly, his limbs still aching from his fight, he began walking across the sand once more, keeping the little infant in his arms tucked close within the folds of his robe, protecting him against the sand that occasionally drifted up and settled onto anything it could grip.

"I'll take you to your relatives. They can take far better care of you than I can dear one." He was reminded sharply of a young Anakin, who would always be eager to remind him that he was doing an excellent job as standing in as 'second mum'. There was no strength left in him now to try and parent a child. Not when his heart ached simply holding Luke, knowing that he was the closest he would ever get to his brother again.

But he couldn't quite let him go yet either.

Steering off course almost subconsciously, Obi-Wan headed towards the main town, walking slowly to avoid aggravating any wounds he didn't have the ability to fix. Luke gave an enquiring gurgle, his mouth busy with a chunk of Obi-Wan’s robes.

"I thought I should visit an old friend, little dear. I promise you will see your parents soon." The boy quieted easily, seemingly content to just watch the people that passed by, many choosing to ignore the presence of a jedi lest they find themselves in trouble. News of the republic's fall hadn't yet reached Tatooine. But Obi-Wan knew it would not be long until it did. He turned the few paths into the deeper areas where there were once slaves living. His feet seemed to carry him all on their own, as though guided by his memories he thought he’d locked away for good.

The small hut was empty now.

There were no scraps outside, no half-built pod racer or random odds and ends on the gground. The pod had done its duty. The scraps had likely been taken off by other slaves to find some worth from.

When he pushed open the locked door and stepped inside, ducking his head in the doorway, there was silence. No over-eager child with a toy spaceship, no meal on the old table. No mother easily settling everyone at the table after convincing her son to wash his hands. Everything had gathered dust, seemingly even the memories were coated in it.

Sitting down heavily in the seat Qui-Gon Jinn had occupied so many years ago, Obi-Wan let himself take a moment to embrace his feelings before pushing them away. This abandoned part of a life was only the beginning of the memories he knew would haunt him.

"Your father used to live here, when he was just a little boy." He brushed Luke's thin blonde hair down, admiring the way it curled just slightly against his forehead. The baby gurgled softly, turning his full attention to Obi-Wan like he was fully listening to the words he was speaking.

"He and his mother were like bright lights in the force. Much as you are. My master was drawn to them, just as I am drawn to you." He trailed off, running his thumb gently under the little boy's eyes. Something about the child's demeanour reminded him sharply of Padmé, and he was forced to take a deep breath before he became too emotional.

The desk where the beginnings of what would become C3PO sat empty, the mechanical pieces left scattered around disrupting dust as Obi-Wan turned them gently in the air using the force before setting them down. On the wall, Shmi Skywalker's cardigan hung loosely, as though it were waiting for the next time she shrugged it on to do her rounds of the town. Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true.

He stood slowly, like he'd aged forty years simply by sitting at that table. In a few long strides, he found himself in the small kitchen. On the windowsill sat a wilting potted plant, it's dried old leaves curling up into the sun as though drinking it in could replace the lack of water it had received. Careful not to damage it, Obi-Wan tucked the pot into his robes, allowing himself to take just one thing from the frozen time capsule the hut had become.

"Come little lark. I believe we've seen more than enough." Obi-Wan stepped outside into the blistering warmth once more. He turned slowly.

With a wave of his hand, he locked the steel door tight on that chapter of his life, sealing the crypt of his memories on the other side.

That done, he pressed a brief kiss to the baby's blanketed head, and set out across the desert once more.


End file.
